


[Podfic] Wishing Well

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, M/M, Misunderstood Good Guy Loki, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of astolat's story. 
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i> Thor had been staring the whole time. Now he flung himself off the table and across the room. He seized Loki by the shoulders. "Brother!" he said, ecstatically. "Has the spell — the spell has worked!" </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Loki stared back at him. "What spell?" he spat. And added, choked off, "...dear brother."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishing Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034803) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Please note that although the writer does not warn for it specifically, the story does contain the kind of noncon/dubcon issues typical of magical mind-control stories.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:40:54 



## Downloads 

(right-click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/HK0PI0) | **Size:** 33MB
  * [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1bwX6XC) | **Size:** 34MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for having blanket permission to podfic, and to paraka for hosting!


End file.
